CORE B: Behavior Core - Dr. Jed Shumsky and Ms. Kassi Miller, Co-Directors All projects are proposing that rehabiitative therapy is beneficial to regeneration, repair and recovery of function. Behavior is often noted as the final common output of the CNS. It requires the complex coordination of anatomical substrates, molecular and electrophysiological signals of intact anatomical substrates to elucidate seemingly simple behavior like taking a step or discriminating betiween a light touch or a noxious pinch. Therefore, the sensitivity, validity and reliability of rehabilitative and behavioral testing techniques are critical not only to the success of individual projects, but also for the success and interpretation of the Program Project as a whole. The goal of the Behavior Core is to provide a central facility to the Pis to provide rehabilitative training and/or assess the functional significance of rehabilitative or cellular grafting interventions proposed by the Pis. The Behavior Core provides assistance with experimental design, a centralized facility that is outfitted with at least 7 standardized paradigms for rehabilitative training and more than 25 standardized behavioral testing procotols to test motor, sensorimotor, sensory and autonomic function in rodents and cats after spinal cord injury. Finally, the Behavior Core provides individualized hands- on technical training for technical staff, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, faculty and visiting faculty in behavioral testing or rehabilitative strategies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The purpose of this PPG is to utilize regenerative and rehabilitative strategies to promote improvements in functional behavioral recovery. It is imperative that standardized rehabilitative and behavioral testing techniques are employed for accurate interpretation of results. The Behavior Core will provide standardized behavioral equipment and training for personnel to ensure reliability and validity of results.